AizenReaderGinLemon
by sassysexylemons
Summary: What happens when you reader is invite to stay with Lord Aizen and the Espadas after a fire destroy the area you live in ? A shower and two sexy ex soul reaper captians plus an innocent reader what could possibly happen? BTW I suck at lemon and this is my first lemon so sorry if it's not very good . It's a threesome of Aizen X Reader X Gin . have fun reading this reader-sama.
1. Chapter 1

A fierce fire had burn down a small section of Hueco Mundo, where I lived. After the refugees where taking in by the people from the Seratay realm. I was taking in by Aizen Sosuke, who runs the Las Notches section. I was surprised that someone like him had chosen me to stay with him and the Espadas. When I arrived at Lord Aizen's palace, I was greeted by the great man himself.

"Greeting, Miss (l/n). Welcome to your new home." He said with a smile.

"Thank you for having me "I replied with a small bow. Aizen the lead me to the dining room where supper would be served. When Aizen opened the door and I walked through, eleven pairs of eyes turned on me. I felt awkward standing there wearing just short jeans and a (f/c) (h/l/c) in a mess.

"Hey Aizen, Who's the hot bade?"Asked a blue-haired guy, making me blush slightly.

"Grimmjow, ya shouldn't say thing like that!" a silver-haired man replied and who I instantly recognize as Gin Ichimaru, Aizen right hand man.

Aizen ignored them, "May I introduce Miss (full/n). She will be staying with us."

The Espadas introduce themselves and the number **[e.g. espada 4 Ulquiorra Shiffer].**It was surprising how warmly they welcome me, I mean they ARE the most powerful arrancars in the world.

After supper I went into my room and decided to take a hot shower. Undressed, I step under the warm sprays. As the water started to soak my body heard the bedroom door closed. I turned down the shower.

"Hello is anyone ..." before I could finish, in stepped Aizen and Gin. My (e/c) eyes widen.

"How is the water (y/n)" Aizen closed the door behind him.

"I...it's relaxing" I blushed and reach for the towel. In a flash Gin was standing in front of the towel.

"Then we'll join ya," smirked Gin as he and Aizen started to strip.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Aizen smiled as he removed his shirt.

"What?!Wait!" I said making a move for the shower door. But Gin** [who now was completely naked]** pushed me back into the shower.

"Now, now. Behave yaself my sexy vixen." Aizen step into the shower. Gin move so he was behind me. Aizen move closer, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my (s/c) wet skin. Grabbing my chin, Aizen leaned down and gently crush him lips into mine. Gin pinned my arms behind me to stop me pushing Aizen away. Aizen's tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance _'hell no'_ I thought _'this can't be happening'_ I refused to let Aizen in. Gin's free hand squeezed my breast, making me grasp and allowing Aizen's tongue to explode my mouth. Aizen and Gin's members grind against my body. Aizen pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss downwards, while Gin kissed my neck.

"Ahh...wait," I panted "stop, please...ahhhhhh."

"Why should we?" Aizen came back up and whispered in my ear "when we are having so much fun." He kiss back down my body stop to lick the breast that Gin wasn't rubbing. Aizen slide his hands down my thighs, spread my legs and licks my clit

"NAHHHHAHHH" I moaned loudly leaning back on Gin for support.

"Aizen, I think (y/n) is still a virgin" which made me blush dark red.

"I think you are right, Gin" Aizen look up at me "I liked that sound you made just now (y/n)" Aizen smirked "let's see if we can make you do it again" slipping a finger inside me

"Ahhhh" I scream with watery (e/c) eyes. Gin let go off my arms. My hands rest on top off Aizens' shoulders

"Take it easy (y/n)." Aizens' finger started to pump inside me, slowly. Gin slid his hand down my chest, rubbing my stomach trying to ease the pain. His other hand slide down my back and gently his finger slipped inside my ass. Aizen had slipped another finger in me while Gin was doing this. Their finger thrust faster and Gin added another finger.

"AHH(y/n)" they both moan. A strange sensation had started to build up inside of me. Then, just when I was about to go insane. Aizen and Gin pulled their fingers out of me, making me growl. Aizen move away, licking my juices of his fingers.

"Gin, bring (y/n) to the bed." he turned off the shower and walk towards the bed. Gin picked me up and carried me **[bridal-style]** towards the bed, where Aizen laid. Gin placed me next to Aizen, who rolled on top of me and press his member at my entrance

"Just relax (y/n)" Aizen's member slipped slowly inside me

"Pull it out!" I tried to pull away "it hurts!"

Aizen pinned me beneath him "Don't pull away." Aizen gently thrust into me a few times until the pain start to ease. He then pulled me into his lap, while Gin crawled behind me and enter me with one thrust. I screamed and wrapped my legs and arms around Aizen. I bit my bottom lip while tears ran down my checks and blood slipped out of me.

"SHHH! It'll get better soon ya'll see." Gin planted small kisses on my back. They both started to thrust fast and the painful cries turned into pleasureful moans.

"Ahh...ahhh...harder, fuck me harder" I gripped hold of Aizen and he kissed me deeply.

"AHHH! (y/n) you're so tight." Gin moaned.

Their pace sped up. Aizen broke the kiss "Do you like this (y/n)? Or do you want us to go deeper" he whispers

"Deeper!" I moan "Please go deeper!" Thrusting faster, harder and deeper then I thought possible. Hit my G-spot.

"There! Ahh! Fuck me there!" They obeyed and keep hit my G-spot every time. The Pressure inside my build up until "AHHH!" I cum loudly. Aizen and Gin thrust in me a little more until they came, biting hard into either side of my neck, leaving red bit marks. We lay down and I cuddle up next to Gin, while Aizen covered us all up. They wrapped their arms around me as I fell into a deep sleep.

~time skip 10 minutes later~

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered the room

"So, what you gonin to do with her now?" Grimmjow looked at my sleeping form and lick his lips. Aizen and Gin looked at me soundly sleeping in their arms with a smile.

Gin nobbed and Aizen reply smiling "keep her. She has become our permanent mate." He looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra "but you two must train her." Aizen planted a soft kiss on my bite mark.

"Yes my lord." Ulquiorra replied with a bow and left the room, dragging Grimmjow **[who had suddenly gotten a hard-on]** with him.

~end~


	2. Morning Fun

**Sorry i haven't been posting and updating guys. Any this next chapter is dedicated to ****akame kurosaki**** who asked me to continue this story. It was originally a one-shot but i thinking about making it longer. Thanks for reading and favouring it. **

_**Next Morning**_

I woke up to a pair of lips kissing my neck soft. Opening my eyes i saw the curtains still close. I turned around and came face to face with Gin. He place a gently kiss on my forehead then check and lips. I moaned felling his tongue run over my lips. I opened my mouth and our tongues clashed.

" Mornin beautiful..." he gently rub my arm.

I smiled at him "morning Gin...Where's Aizen?" I asked .

Instead of replying Gin kiss me again and rolled me over so he was on top of me. He trailed kisses down my next kissing the bite marks him and Aizen had left me. He move down to my boobs and started to suck and nip at them. I moaned and gripped his hair pull him closes while arching my back.

**Aizen's pov**

I couldn't wait until this boring meeting was over I go back to bed. I was picturing fucking Y/n while Gin was tied up unable to touch her. Then I would release him and fuck him senseless. God y/n is so fucking beautiful I had to have her the moment I saw her.

"Thank you all for coming." I heard and got up with everyone else and left

As I arrived home I moved up to the bedroom. I place my hand on the handle when I heard moaning. I opened the door and saw Gin sucking on y/n's boobs as she arch her back. I quietly move inside the room closing and locking the door behind me. Remove my clothes as I sat on the couch watching them, since the covers had fallen to the floor I could see everything, the way Gin's tongue played with y/n's boob, how she rubbed her legs together and Gin's member grew. I stated rubbed mine while watching. Gin move away from her boobs and kiss his way down her belly his hands moved behind her and raised her up as he stop in front of her pussy. His tongue came out and gave her pussy a long slow lick.

"Gin..mmmm...baby" y/n moaned as he sucks on her clit while rubbing his fingers over her opening. She was a moaning mess throwing her head back and grip the sheet. My God I wanted to fuck her and Gin so hard right now but then I got a better idea so I waited and continue watching. Gin finally pushed his finger in her making her moaned and squirm as he thrusted quickly. After a while he removed his fingers he lick her pre-cum of and look and her

"We're not through yet kitty" he lean down to her opening and pushed his tongue inside of her wet, weeping pussy making her moaned louder. Closing her eyes she gripped onto Gin's snow coloured hair pulling closer to her pussy as she moaned.

" Gin...aahhhh...Baby! I-I-I'm gonna cummmmmm..." she cummed on his face while he lick up her delicious juices.

" Ready for me baby? Cause i'm gonna fuck ya so hard right now" Gin said with that sexy grin of his as he entered her. y/n gripped onto his arms as he move out of her . I could see her pussy juice on his rock hard cock and he move out then he thrust back in with full force and keep going harder each time. I rise up from the couch and crawl behind him but neither of them noticed me. I came close and Gin stop fucking her to look over his shoulder.

" A-Aizen when do you get here?" he said in surprise.

"Oh i got here a while ago. I just decided to watch you little show" I smile at him as I covered his back with my chest. I kissed his neck and pinch his nipples.

"Ahh...Aizen..." he moaned. I move to enter him while he raised his ass up. Lean down and capture his lip as I thrusted into him, making him in return thrust into y/n. Groaning Gin pushes his ass against me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"oh..Aizen make he go hard ...oh god please" y/n moaned looking at me with those beautiful lustful e/c eyes. I smirked and fuck Gin hard so hard that I could feel his muscles closing around my cock. I knew he was close to cumming and by the looks of it so was y/n. Then it happened Gin's walls close in on my cock making it harder to move. He screamed my name as y/n screamed his. He would have collapsed on top of her if I wasn't holding him up. I remove myself out of him and move him beside y/n. Then I climbed over her and position my still hard cock near her entrance.

"A-Aizen.." she moaned as I thrush hard and fast into her. I groaned feeling Gin's cum on my cock and y/n's muscle tightening up bit by bit. Shit this was so good. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I could feel my cock pulsating inside of her and it felt so good.

"Y/N!"

"AIZEN" we both scream in union as we came. y/n release her grip on me letting her legs and arms fall limped I lay on her chest using her boobs as pillow. Before rising up and removing from her then collapsing on the opposite side of her.

"wow!" she said.

I heard a chuckled from the other side of her and rolled on my said to look at Gin.

"Maybe next time ya and I can fuck her in the same hole she so good I think if I didn't love ya so much I'd wouldn't let you fuck her" he said pulling y/n towards him and kissing her neck. I look at y/n to see want she think about that... the same hole fucking...but she was fast asleep. I smiled at that.

" I feel the same, we'll have to asked her when she wakes up. Looks like she too exhausted to do anything" I said moving towards them both and kissing y/n's check and Gin's lips.

"By the way tomorrow Hailbel is taking her shopping for some new clothes. I was think while they're out maybe we could have some fun" I caught a twinkle in Gin's eye as he smiled at me.

"Mmmm..." he hummed "we need to have some fun and she needs a break. Also Grimmjow and Ulquiorra needs to train her so she can handle more" he said I kiss he forehead and wrapped my arms around y/n

"But for now let's get some sleep" and with that we closed our eyes and full into sleep awaiting arms.

~end~


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guy in this chapter Renji, Rukia and Orihime are kinda bitchy sorry bout that *sweatdrop* oh and for those who like yaoi there is a small surprise in here. Well hope you enjoy reading it. **

When you awake again it was 10am in the morning and both males were missing. You slowly got out of the bed and head to the bathroom for a much needed shower. This time locking the door.

After the shower you walk out to find a pair of black legging and a fluffy shoulder-less f/c top with black and red sneakers. A trolley with f/f and f/d, there was also a note that read:

Dear Kitten,

We apologize for not waken you up. As much as we would like to stay in bed with you. I'm afraid we can't. Aizen and I have to meet with some important people. But don't fret Hailbel will be taking you shopping for some new clothes and you can have some time alone until we get home. Inside of your new coat we brought there is a phone with all of our numbers in it so don't be afraid to called anytime. You're way more important than some dreary meeting. So as an apology for not being there we ask the cooks to serve you your favourite breakfast in bed. So enjoy it.

Love Gin

You couldn't help but smile at how sweet they where begin to you. Sure they took your virginity but the sex was great and the next morning it was even better. You finished eating your breakfast and headed downstairs with the note in your hand to meet Hailbel. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a leather coat with wool inside.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting" you bow to her, not really wanting to make any of the espada angry.

"Not at all miss _. And there's no need to bow, you are my master lover. So I'm just your servant."

"Okay...ummm...Halibel...could you and the others just call me _ instead of miss"

"Of 'cause _" she smiled at you "shall we get going"

Putting on your new coat you took out the phone that was in your pocket and check for messages. The only one you had was from Aizen telling you to enjoy your day out.

As you and Hailbel walk outside there was a black car with tinted windows waiting. Hailbel enter the driver's seat and you go in the passenger's side.

**_~timeskip to the shops and 5 hrs of shopping later~_**

After shopping for clothes Hailbel took you to the park to enjoy the rest of the day it was already 3pm. Hailbel brought you a lager f/d and with a f/m muffin. You were looking out at the couples and children enjoying the summer weather when a face you didn't won't to see appeared before you.

"Hey _? It's that you?" said Renji walking towards you with his new friends You recognize Ruika Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue from modelling magazines, there was also Uryu Ishada the famous actor and a old friend of yours Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo had a happy look on his face, even when he was now a famous modeller/actor he still writes to make sure you where okay.

"Umm..h-hi Renji." you said sadly he change when his family became rich. He left everyone who truly care for him behind and forgot about you altogether.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" he replied "only the rich and famous are allowed in here and from what I see you're neither" he smirk at you

"I...well...I'm" you couldn't even look at him this was the guy you had a crush on since middle-school and he left you for some green-leaf paper.

"_? Oh so you're the slut that Renji left. I can see why though you not much too look at ugly" Ruika said in disgust.

"Hey leave her alone. She's still my friend" Ichigo stepped forward and stand in front of you.

"This piece of trash is your friend. Wow Ichigo. Maybe you should hang out with her instead" Orihime said looking at her nails.

"Fine by me." replied Ichigo, he turn around and look at you. "You wanted get some ice-cream _?" he asked smiling

"Ichigo you can't-" Orihime broke of as she looked behind Ichigo.

"Miss _?" the sound of Hailbel voice reach your ears "are these people bothering you?"

"MISS!" they all yelled

Hailbel smirk at them "oh you haven't heard this young lady is to be Aizen's fiancée"

"Aizen's fiancée!?" the yelled

"Why yes she's my soon to be fiancée" Aizen's voice reach your ears.

You jumped up and turned around to see Aizen and Gin standing behind Hailbel. You couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing them.

"bu-bu-but she-she's" Orihime was speechless.

"Aizen, Gin I would like you to meet Ichigo Kurosaki. He's been my friend since kinder-garden."

"Nice to see you again" he bow

"So you're the girl Ichigo told us about I must say Ichigo you were way of the mark about her beauty. She's way more beautiful than any gem I've seen." Gin smirk causing you to blush.

"Wait you know each other and Ichigo told you about me ?" you asked

"Yeah they're the guys that gave me a job as a modeller and obliviously I told them about my best friend in the world" Ichigo rubbed your head.

"Hey I'm Renji." Quickly Renji was by your side like he was the great friend you had.

"Oh...we know all about you. Thanks to Ichigo. You hurt our little Angel and choose money and fake friends over her." If looks could kill Renji would be a pile of ash right now "and we heard everything you say just now about our Princess. Rukia, Orihime you are banded from our magazine so don't worry about been later for work tomorrow."

"As for you Renji I don't think your parents are going to be happy that you insult my fiancée."

The look of horror and shock that past over their 3 face was priceless. "Umm...Aizen?" you looked at him nervously

"Oh Uryu phone us and let us listen to what you all said. And Ichigo you won't mind staying at our place with _ I think she could use a friend like you"

Ichigo's eyes lit up and that goofy-grin that you adored appeared "it would be my honour"

After that thing move it a blur. The girls scream at Aizen to forgive them but that didn't go so well. At the end of the day you all arrived at the manor.

Right now it was 7pm, Ichigo and you were watching a Scooby marathon. "Hey _, there something I got to tell you." He said looking embarrass.

"Sure" you looked at Ichigo and listen very carefully "I-I'm gay" he blushed in embarrassment.

"That's okay I don't mind" you said looking back at the TV

"Thanks for understanding," he smile and watch TV with you

"By the way. One of the espadas here is called Rei is cute."

"Really now? What he look like?"

"Well he as long pale orange hair fair skin a bit paler than your and his eyes are all black except for his iris which is yellow. He's actually very nice but quiet. I think you should meet him" you said smiling.

After a while you grow tried so you showed Ichigo to a room. Well you kind of, may have forgotten to tell him the room was Rei's room but he wouldn't find out yet! Hopeful he won't be too mad.

**Ichigo's pov**

I enter the room that _ showed me. I notice a picture of 3 guys 1 of them in the picture was the guy _ described to me. Rei think his name was, and she wasn't kidding when she said he was cute. He was downright sexy I wouldn't mind having him fuck me. I started to imagine him doing dirty thing to my body. I heard a door opened. Looking around my eyes landed on the guy I was just think about Rei. He was standing there naked with just a towel around his waist.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" he asked in a deep sexy voice

"I...I'm sorry..._ show me to this room. S-she must have forgotten it was yours." I shuttered blushing and looking at the ground *danmit _ you're so dead after this.* "I'll leave" I still refused to look at him. As I made my way toward the door an arm pulls me back and threw me on the bed.

"I never said you could leave yet" Rei lean over me watching me with those exotic eyes of his.

"What's your name?" his hand slid under my shirt rubbing my abbs.

"Ichigoooohhh." I moaned when his pinch my nipple.

"I'm Rei and by the time I'm finish with you, you'll be screaming it" with that he lean down and connected our lips.

I moaned feeling his tongue lick my lips. I open my mouth letting him in without fighting. He ripped on my shirt and start kissing my neck as I continue to moan. His hand moved down to my member and started rubbing my already hard member. I arch under his touch when he grasp it and started pumping it. He removed his hand from my member and pulled away from me.

"Get up and Strip" he commanded. I was really enjoying being this submissive. I stripped as quickly as possible and stand still. Rei stood up and let the towel dropped to the floor. *holy crap he's so huge. How's that going to fit* I thought.

He Smirk at me, "would you like a taste little slut" he said sitting on the bed with his legs open.

I nod at him licking my lips at the thought "then come and suck me"

I crawled over to him, opening my mouth and lick the tip. I then place it in my mouth and was surprise that I could take almost all of it. I began to suck slowly at first then harder as Rei began to thrust into my mouth making me deep throat him. After what seem like forever he cum in my mouth. His cum was bittersweet and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Swallow it" he said pulling me into his lap. I did as told and swallow it all licking my lips to make sure. He place his member between my ass checks and started rubbing. I reach down a place his fingers in my mouth, sucking while grinding my ass against his cock.

Rei smirk at me and removed his fingers when he thought it was wet enough. He wrapped a hand around my waist as his other hand moved towards my ass. Rei then thrust one finger inside of me and waited then started moving it around. I groan out loud and place my lips on his tonguing him while he place a 2nd finger in me. As Rei's finger stretch me I couldn't help but moan at the sensation. After a while he pulled his fingers out of me a place his member need my ass.

"Are you ready?" he asked place my forehead against his.

"Yes...but be gentle...it's my first time" I blushed and hug him tightly.

In one quick thrust he had enter me. I cried out at the feeling of pain and being stretch. Rei went still inside me and lean forward nipping and my shoulder, whispering sweet words into my ear to relax me. The painful feeling receded I move my hips up then drop down.

Holy mother of god this was amazing. Rei realise I wasn't in pain no more and flipped me over on my back and pounded into me. "Rei...ohhh...there right ...therrrreeee" I moaned as he hit my g-spot.

He smiled at me and kept hitting it every time." You like that baby...my huge cock pounding into your tight little hole."

"Rei..ohhhh...baby...harder..Yes" I screaming nearing my end. I could tell Rei was nearing his as well. With one more thrust I scream my climax. I cummed all over my chest and Rei cum inside of me. As I calm down. I felt Rei pull out of me and licked my cum of my chest.

"You're mine now Ichigo" I open my eyes when he said that.

"w-what?"

"You're mine."

"Wait so this isn't a one night stand?" I asked shock.

"No, I wanted you the moment I saw you with _"

I smiled at that and cuddled into his chest "I don't mind being yours" and with that I drifted into a deep sleep but not before I felt Rei place a kiss on my head and pull me into his chest. My last thought before sleep claimed me was *I really gotta thank _ tomorrow.*

**Reader's pov**

A little later on when I finish changing into your sleepwear I heard the sound of moaning.

"Rei..ohhhh...baby...harder..Yes" the voice of Ichigo reach my ears "well someone sound like they're enjoying themselves."

"And you had nothing to do with it mmmm" a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

"What? Me? Never! I'm just a little girl who just happened to show Ichigo to a room. I had nooo idea that it was Rei's room" I said with mocking smiled at the end.

"You're unbelievable." Smirked Aizen "but that's why we love you" and they both place a kiss on my check.

Gin unwrapped his arms and Aizen lead me to bed. Gin crawled in the middle and I lay closest to the door.

Aizen and gin cuddle up against each other, while I had my back facing them. A few minutes later I heard the sound on deep breathing.

I keep tossing and turning, I just couldn't sleep. I turn again and look at the clock 1:05am. Sighing I got up and put on a dressing gown and headed down stair.

I walked into the kitchen and got a cold glass of milk to drink.

"can't sleep" a voice more stated than asked.

"yeap you know me too well" my back was still facing the mysterious person.

"_, listen thanks for setting me up like that."

" you're welcome Ichigo" I turn and face him as he move towards me. I turn back around to face the wall. I felt Ichigo's arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder. Silence, a peaceful silence settle over us both.

"You know it's tomorrow. I be going with you like always" he turned me to face him and place a gentle kiss on my head "you're not alone. Remember that _."

~END~

**Okay guys so there the surprise and yes there is a cliff-hanger don't worry I'll update more over my 3 week X-mas holidays if I can. And Rei looks like this: **

** thumbnails/detail/20130122/bleach%20kurosaki%20ichigo%20vector%20shattered%20masks%20hollow%20ichigo%20orange%20hair%201920x1200%20wallpaper_ .com_ **

**Standby for more Lemon from me bye.**


End file.
